Yveltal's Curse
by SakuraAlex
Summary: Some of them are cursed and come of them are blessed. But the cursed are glad not to be blessed, since being blessed means take pity of the cursed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon is not mine!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** New home, start a journey

It was a bright new day. It was still early, but the sky was clear and everyone had already started to move; going to work, cleaning, cooking, training o doing what they usually did.

Katila was still sleeping. She was tired. She and her mother had just moved from the southern region and she had to unpack everything that was hers without help, cleaning and tiding up the room until she decided it was acceptable. She had go to sleep almost right after, not feeling hungry. She had thought more than once that she deserved some help, but her mother had unpacked everything else, and she couldn't say it was unfair. Still...

Katila yawned, awaking. Suddenly, a flutter sound invaded the room and stopped one meter away from the bed. Katila though she could hear the sound of the tiny claws hitting the ground in the silence of the room.

"H-Hey, you! Wake up! I-it's late!"something shouted from the ground, away from the bed.

"I'm awake" Katila replied, throwing a pillow to the fletching that had gone to awake her. The pokémon fled downstairs, terrified and shouting "She's trying to kill me!". Katila looked how the pokémon flew downstairs with one of her eyebrows raised. "I'm not" she muttered, still half asleep, and then lied on the bed again only to remember that she was supposed to start a journey around Kalos that day. She sighted, wanting to sleep more, but she got finally up and went to the wardrobe to take some clothes: trousers, a dark T-shirt, a leather jacket, mountain boots and mitten. She took more clothes so she would have clean ones and put a cap over her short, brown hair. She looked at herself in the mirror, and nodded. Comfortable and perfect for a long trip. Katila went downstairs.

Her mother was in the kitchen. The girl noticed the letter from Professor Sycamore on the table, but she knew perfectly what was written on it. Without it, she wouldn't have to travel around Kalos. Katila's mother heard her footsteps and turned around fast. She gave her daughter a tense smile. The fletching was nowhere to be seen.

"Well" her mother said "I guess it's time for you to go. Do you have everything ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready" Katila replied. They looked at each other, in a tense silence.

"You know..." her mother started "You know you don't have to do this, right? I mean, we have been through difficult situations and our relation mother-daughter is not the best but..."

"Mom" Katila interrupted her mother " t's fine. Really. Ok, it's true, I'm not excited about this, but I don't mind either. I agree with Sycamore that this will be great for both of us. It's just... we just moved and I'm still tired. But he arranged everything for today and it can't be helped"

"Yes, I understand. Good luck with your journey and take care" her mother gave her a small, yet sincere, smile this time "I love you, Katila. Really"

The girl smiled back.

"I know. Thanks"

And she stepped out of the house.

* * *

And at the very moment she went out of her house, she found a boy and a girl around her age waiting there. He wore some kind of blue tracksuit and she was wearing a black blouse with a red skirt. Katila stared at them, confused by their presence.

"Who are you and why are you here?"she asked.

The boy laughed a little when he heard the question.

"Sorry for the surprise. My name is Kalm and she is Serena, my sister. We are your new neighbors. Welcome to Vaniville Town!"

Katila keep staring at them "...'kay, I guess"

Serena sighted at her reaction.

"I told you we should have send them a card fist or something, Kalm. Why are you so stubborn?"

"Sorry, sis. I love introducing myself by surprise and you know it" he laughed, a little embarrassed, though.

"Okay, I don't want to sound rude, but I have to go" Katila said. She had better things to do that listen to sibling argue. Or listen to anyone, really "I'm supposed to travel around Kalos with a pokémon and under the command of Augustine or some shit like that, so..."

"Oh, yes, that's also why we are here. We have to go to the next city when we will be given our first pokémon." Kalm interrupted.

"You call the Professor by his first name?" Serena asked, stunned.

"Uh... Yeah, sometimes. I guess that's not usual since he's a professor. He's an old family friend and helped us to move here."

"You're friends with the Professor?!" Serena was even more stunned "I envy you"

"Me too" her brother supported "It must be cool being friends with someone so famous!"

"I... guess" Katila said. She didn't seem very happy about it.

"Well, we're going to the next town. Don't be late or you won't have a pokémon!" Kalm shouted as he started running to the town's gates. Serena just smiled and waved at Katila. She looked them get further.

"...I'm going to fucking kill Sycamore if I have to travel with them" she stated. What the fuck was he thinking, exactly?

"Are you still here?" a deep voice from her left said. She turned to look at the ryhorn that was giving her a bad look. "Leave right now and don't come back again!"

"It is not you which must decide that" Katila replied, calmly but harshly "And sooner or later, I'll be back. You all are my family whether we like it or not"

The pokémon stood up, furious and ready to charge, but the human left. She was in a hurry and didn't really want to argue with the ryhorn. Katila went out the town to the next one, that was only a few minutes walking north. At first she even thought everything was the same town.

But she couldn't explore anything before she heard Serena's voice calling her from somewhere. Katila looked around her until she found a table with a lot of people around it. Kalm and Serene where there so she guessed she had to go with them. Katila approached them and sited on the only free chair left. Besides from Kalm and Serene there were also a small redhead boy, a fatty tall boy with a funny T-shirt of a vanillite and a tanned girl with strange ponytails. Too many people at once. That couldn't end well.

"Everyone, this is Katila" Serene introduced her. "She just moved from the southern region. Professor Sycamore told us, as well as your name" Serene clarified at the strange look Katila gave her. She nodded to herself, then. "Katila, these are Shauna, Trevor and Tierno..."

"What?" Katila interrupted. Everybody looked at her, surprised. She looked them back, a little uncomfortable. "I mean... Is 'Tierno' your name?" she asked him. Tierno nodded.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Trevor asked.

"No, no. It's just... Well, you know I'm from the southern region, which means my first language is Spanish and not French. And in Spanish 'tierno' means 'tender', which is not a bad meaning but not a very common first name, either. I wasn't expecting that, sorry" she apologized.

"Interesting" Trevor mumbled. "I always wanted to learn other languages, but I'm never able to decide only one to start with."

Shauna was giggling, though, as well as Serene. "Oh, Tierno, your name is the cutest thing ever!" The boy blushed, a little embarrassed, and pointed out her weird ponytails. Kalm made them stop, reminding them about the pokémon. He was impatient, wanting to know about his new companion.

"Oh, I know!" Shauna suddenly said. "You need a nickname!"

'I need a _what_?!' Katila didn't like that. She glare at Shauna immediately.

"You can't nickname someone you just met" Trevor protested.

"But this way we'll be best friends faster!"

Katila didn't like that at all.

"Enough!" Katila shouted. The "Tierno" thing had been funny, but there where thing she wasn't going to allow. "I've tried to be polite, but I'm going to put this clear right know: You are not going to give me a nickname and we are not 'friends'. We have just barely met, and we are not going to be 'friends' just because you want. We may or may be not end up being friends. Also, I am not a 'cheerful' person, I am not a 'nice' person, I am not a 'friendly' person and I am not a 'helpful' person. If I have to choose between being nice or tell someone to shut up, I tell them to shut the fuck up. And I'm going to travel alone. I would like to get out of here before night, so now, please, the pokémon"

Everyone looked at her, shocked and uncomfortable. Shauna seemed to feel guilty, and puzzled, but Katila didn't apologize or even say anything more. She just waited until someone gave her a pokémon.

After some more uncomfortable seconds, Tierno finally take out a case with three pokéball. The three opened and the pokémon stood on the table. The right one was a froakie that had his eyes closed refused to look at them. The left one was a chespin that started bouncing of excitement the very moment she touched the table, asking cheerfully who would be her trainer. On the center there was a fennekin that seemed more than annoyed by his partners. The only thing he did was glare angrily at the chespin when she hit him by accident. Katila blinked, as she thought she had seen his eyes turn light blue for an instant. She immediately wanted the fennekin.

"I'm going to travel alone" Katila said to him "So you rarely see your partners anymore. I think I like you so, is that ok?"

"Ok?" the fennekin replied "Your telling me that, if I go with you, I can get finally rid of the annoying and the weirdo and you ask me if that is ok? You should have theft me five years ago, when I was an egg! The name is Átok, by the way"

"I guess it's settled, then" she said, glad but puzzled by his answer." I'm Katila. Anything else before I go, people?" she asked the humans. Kalm and Serene had already chosen the chespin and the froakie respectively.

"Oh, yes!" Trevor said. "Here" he gave her the pokédex and some pokéball. "And, hum... good luck"

"Thanks. Good luck for you too" she replied, while she put everything on her bag and getting up.

"¡One second!" Kalm stand too. "Senshi wants to fight with Átok before you leave. Would you mind?"

"Again?" the fennekin complained.

"I have a trainer! This time will be different!" the chespin replied, still on her trainer's arms.

Katila sighted. At least she had the advantage type, so it should be fast.

"Whatever" she accepted.

Átok let his ears down, not exactly excited with his trainer's decision, but he knew too that the battle was going to be easy, so didn't complain. Both trainers faced each other while their pokémon were in front of them. Senshi was jumping again, overexcited with the perspective of a battle even though she was supposed to have lost many times before. She stopped bouncing for a while when his trainer asked for it. Then both humans agree to start.

"Ember" Katila commanded with apathy.

"Tackle, Senshi!"Kalm was more excited than his opponents.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Senshi replied, and jumped, starting running towards the fennekin so she would hit him with all her strength. Átok simply stare at her, tense an ready to dodge if it was necessary. But, before, he shook his ears and some sparks floated into the air for a second before they fade. He was ready. Senshi got even nearer than before. She could even jump and hit him, but before she managed to do that, Átok open his mouth and let many little fireballs out, throwing the flames at the plant type pokémon. The attack hit her critically and she fall on the ground, unable to keep fighting and at the verge of tears because it hurt and she had lost. The fennekin just rolled his eyes.

"Can we go now?"

Katila nodded. She waved the others and started walking at the exit of the town that lead to the forest. It was time to start the journey.

* * *

Welcome to my storylocke! I don't have much to say except I hope you enjoy it. It is also being uploaded at my tumbrl (its on my profile :3 )

Also, since we are in the Kalos Region, I need to ask you the question: bulbasaur, charmander or squirtle? Leave your chioce on the coments or send me a PM :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** The forest

When Katila and Átok were out of sight, Kaeru the froakie jumped from her trainer's lap and approached the crying chespin. He threw some bubbles at her so her burns didn't hurt that much. She thanked him, but still complained:

"Why didn't you help me!"

"It was your fight, not mine" he just said, before turning and going back at his trainer.

She looked down and didn't reply, knowing he was right. Suddenly, she felt hugged and looked up. Kalm was holding her.

"Don't worry about this. Our journey has just started. You'll become stronger and you'll be able to defeat him" he assured her. Senshi looked at him and then smiled.

"Yes! We'll win!" she jumped out of her trainer's arms.

* * *

Katila and Átok went out of the town, heading north. They soon saw their way invaded by tall grass, and the forest in a less than one day walk. It was still morning, so many pokémon should be awake. Their chances of finding something were nice to say the least.

"Well, Átok. We should start catching something. I want to travel around Kalos and defeat the gym leaders, so we are going to need some help." Katila said.

"Yeah, I figured out before" he replied. "Not many people are able to defeat the Champion. You chose a difficult path, but I like challenges" he smiled, determined.

"I'm not going for the Elite Four" she said, though. "We'll just defeat de gyms. I'm not interested in the championship. Not yet, at least. Still, we need more pokémon, so I thought about catching one here and another from the forest, and take advantage of the fact that we are so near from a Centre I can heal you up and train for a while. What do you say?"

The fennekin was honestly surprised she didn't want to take the league, but eight gym leaders seemed good enough. "It's fine"

"Good. Let's start, then"

They entered the grass, searching for a new teammate. That path was also the fastest way to get into the forest, which was also the fastest way to get into the next city. If you didn't get lost, of course. Katila had hope on her orientation skills. They weren't the best, but she was sure they would be able go through without getting lost. Or, at least, getting lost too many times: she had a compass.

Then, their new teammate found them: Átok was suddenly hit by something. They immediately looked for the pokémon, which was near them and ready to attack again.

"Átok, go! No fire, we need to catch her!"

The fennekin groaned a little. It was a bug type! Fire would be awesome! "Well, maybe too awesome" he though, agreeing with his trainer; and tackled the green pokémon in front of him.

The caterpie didn't flinch, to the fire pokémon and human surprise. The caterpie attack the fennekin with her string shot so it would be difficult for him to move and then tackled him again. Luckily for Átok, though resistant, the wild pokémon wasn't physically strong; and he didn't received a lot of damage. Since the caterpie had gotten nearer, Átok counterattacked with another tackled. The caterpie resisted the attack, refusing to step back. Then the bug type pokémon felt a weak hit on her body and suddenly disappear.

Átok burned the silk, watching the pokéball Katila had just throw. That caterpie had attacked them first, and seemed like she really wanted to fight. She was easily the most aggressive caterpie the fennekin had never see. But then he thought that stereotypes were just that; stereotypes.

The pokéball stopped moving and Katila let the caterpie out. The first thing the pokémon did was apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I really like battling and I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry for attacking you by surprise like this!"

"It's fine" Katila replied, calmly "We are going to travel around Kalos and we'll probably have lots of battles. It will be dangerous, though but, do you want to come with us?"

"Not more dangerous than living in the wild, truly" Átok believed.

"Yes, I will go with you. I don't have a home anymore, after all"

"What happened?" Katila asked, surprised.

"It's me..." the caterpie said "I'm not bad, ok? I always help if I can and I try not to make troubles, but sometimes... sometimes I get really aggressive. I'm not angry but I just need to hit things with all my strength."

"I understand you" Átok said.

"Well, after some time, everybody started to avoid me, afraid that I would try to hurt them. Even my parents didn't like me. And I was so lonely and sad I thought it would be better if I wasn't with them anymore. So I left the tree and try to move somewhere else" the caterpie finished.

Katila kneel down and pet a little the caterpie's head."I guess we'll be your knew family, then. What's your name?"

The big eyes of the bug type pokémon shone when she heard that. "Really? Thank you! My name is Miya. Can I seriously go with you?"

"Of course" Katila assured her "Come on, let's catch something in the Santalune Forest and call it a day. We'll start training tomorrow"

* * *

As they entered into the forest, they fell as if they had fall into another world. Everything was quiet without the busy lives of the humans, even when Vaniville Town, Aquacorde Town and Santalune City were pretty quiet places too. Everything was green and brown; light and shadows. Everything was alive and yet, everything was calm. The three travelers liked that place immediately. Well, Miya had been living there, but it would be difficult to find her family, and that was fine. Katila was about start walking when a little voice under her stopped her:

"Hum... Excuse me?"

The three of them looked down to find a scatterbug. The bug type pokémon smiled when they noticed her.

"Are you travellers? Are you a trainer?" she asked Katila.

"Yes we are. Why?"the human replied.

"My name is Scralon. Could I go with you?"

Katila was quiet for a few seconds.

"You are conscious that I am a trainer and this is not going to be easy, and that you may die; are you?"

"Yes I am. But I am also conscious that you can protect me, feed me and get me medical attention if I need it. And I want to see somewhere else than this forest" she seemed serious about it.

Katila looked at the pokémon and then nodded.

"Very well. If that is the case..."she left a pokéball at the pokémon's side and waited until the catch was complete. Then she looked at the sky; it would be night in an hour or less . And the forest was dense, so it seemed even darker and later than it was. But Katila was still tired from the move, so she decided to look for a quiet, safe and hide place and go to sleep early.

They spent the next two days training against any pokémon and trainer they found and wanted to battle. They fought, rested, and went thwrow the forest until they saw the exit. Katila smiled when she saw it. Forest were great, but she already needed a shower and a more comfortable place to rest. However, right before them, there were a pair of pikachu that seemed like they wanted to fight. Miya and Scralon went near them to confirm it and started the fight, tackling the electric type pokémon. The pikachu tried to scare them moving their tails menacingly, but Miya seemed really excited an serious about the fight; and just kept on tackling one of the pikachus until it fall defeated. The scatterbug lasted a little more, but bothof them won the battle without problems. The training had been worth it. Suddenly, both of the bug types started shaking.

"What's wrong with you two?" Átok asked, worried.

"I-I don't know..." Miya answered "I feel weird... But not... bad"

Suddenly both pokémon got covered in silk. They shook one last time and a metapod and a spewpa got out of their cocoons, looking a little confused. Katila smiled at them.

"You evolved. Congratulations"

"I knew bug type evolved fast" Átok said "But I didn't expect it to be _that_ fast"

"We've been training a lot" Katila said, not as surprised as her pokémon.

Meanwhile, the metapod and the spewpa had been doing little jumps and trying to go forward. One only step of their trainer showed them that their effort had been ussless. They looked at each other.

"We can't move" Miya and Scralon told Katila.

She looked down, realizing their efforts, and sight. How she hadn't thought about that earlier?

"Of course" The human put them back into their pokéballs "Just wait there until you evolve again, ¿ok? Let's go, Átok" They walked out of the forest.

* * *

And there, her trainer partners were standing and talking to each other. Katila didn't mean to bother them, but they saw her before she could go away. Shauna and Kalm asked her to go with them. Katila sight internally and fought the need to roll her eyes, while approaching the group.

"We thought you'd be away from here, now" Shauna said.

"I wanted to train in the forest" Katila simply answered "I'm not in a hurry doing this journey and I prefer to take some time to train. And I need to go to the Pokémon Centre" her pokémon were fine, so it was an excuse. A good one, though.

"Then here you have" Serena approached her and hand her a pokéball "I bet you are starting to need more" She smiled at her.

"Well, I haven't catch so many pokémon, but thanks" Katila took the pokéball and looked at it. One second later, something jumped out the ground and hit it, being catch instantly to the astonishment of everyone. There was a strange silence until the pokéball 'clicked' showing that the pokémon had been caught indeed. Nobody dared to move yet, and the spherical object open by its own, letting out a bunelby that had dig a tunnel under them so she could catch herself.

"Hello everyone! My name is Usagi and I want a trainer! Thank you for letting me go with you!" the pokémon shouted to no one in particular (since she wouldn't probably know who her trainer was) and then went back to the pokéball.

Then there was more silence.

"That was... interesting" Trevor said, tentatively. "Well, I'm going to catch more pokémon around here. See you, guys!"

"Cute and me are going with you!" Shauna shouted, while going with him.

"Stop calling me that!"Tierno followed them.

The three left trainers watched them leave.

"I'm starting to feel guilty for Tierno" Katila mumbled. "Well, I need to go to the pokémon centre, so..."

"Yes, and we two are going to the gym" Kalm said suddenly "Good luck and see you around". Serena waved her and went after her brother, leaving Katila alone.

"I gess we are not in a hurry anymore" Átok said. Katila nooded.

* * *

Badges: 0

Deaths: 0


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** Blue Eyes

But Katila run out of luck soon enough. On her way to the city, she encountered a dunsparce. The pokémon looked resistant, not physically strong, though; so she send out Átok to defeat it. But just right after, the dunsparce growl at them and started rolling out of control. Katila thought she had glimpsed a shining blue on its eyes right before it hit the fennekin. Átok shouted, badly damaged, and Katila knew something was terribly wrong. They needed to get out that dunsparce immediately or her starter pokémon might die.

The human stepped forward on the rolling pokémon in an attempt to make it stop. It worked time enough for her to take Átok with her hands and jump back; as she started running from the pokémon straight to the city.

* * *

Once in the pokémon centre, she healed herself and let the nurse joy heal their pokémon. Átok was badly damaged, but he would got better in a few days, so she wasn't worried about him. Still, that dunsparce had caught her off guard. She needed to be more careful from now on. It had been a close call.

The next morning, she went to visit him and then take the rest of her pokémon and went to the nearest route on the west; since Átok insisted that he would be fine resting there and that she needed to do something else that get bored in the pokémon centre.

After that, she obeyed the fennekin and went there. It was peaceful and the pokémon weren't bothering her when she suddenly heard hits on something definitely hard, and heard encouragement shouts. Curious, she followed the noise until she found a little riolu punching a rock. The pokémon stopped and looked at her, sensing her aura more than having heard her.

"What do you want?" the pokémon asked.

"Nothing, really" Katila admited "I was just curious. And, if you accept an advice, you should spread your legs a little more. You'll have more balance and will hit better"

The pokémon looked at her and then at his fists. He decided to try out that and punched the rock. It didn't break, as he wanted to, but he felt that it had been less harder to punch. The riolu looked again at the human. She shrugged her shoulders at his curious glare.

"I've done martial arts"

That caught his attention.

"Could you teach me a little?" he asked. " My name is Yamiora"

"I don't see why not but... I'm on a journey all around Kalos. You would have to come with me"

"Deal" the fighting type pokémon accepted.

* * *

They trained together the next day and Miya evolved again into butterfree. Scralon was a little jealous of her, but she knew it wouldn't take long before she herself would evolve. Right after evolving, Miya asked for a new battle; and seemed a little anxious. Usagi joked if she wasn't tired, but the butterfree didn't answer. Instead, she saw a weedle on the limit of the forest. She flew right to it and started to attack immediately; as if she couldn't wait for the battle. As if she needed to fight again. She attacked with confusion over and over. Katila and her pokémon started running towards her because something was definitely wrong. The weedle tried to defend itself, but the butterfree was two strong for him. It shouted in agony while de butterfree was attacking it. And suddenly there was blood everywhere and no weedle to be seen.

Everyone stopped when the blood hit them, petrified. Miya turned slowly around to face them. And Katila watched her eyes in shock. Two shining, clear, big 'y' were on them. Katila reacted just in time to avoid another confusion the bug pokémon attacked her with. She saw a big stick in the ground, picked it up and hit the butterfree with all her strength. The pokémon fell into the ground, unconscious, and the blue y disappeared. There were exactly three seconds of silence.

"What the holy fuck was _that_" Scralon shouted.

Katila breathed deeply, still recovering from the shock.

"Scralon, calm-"

"NO! Don't tell me to calm down! Don't fucking tell me that! She made a weedle explode! BURST IN BLOOD! And you saw it! That pokémon was crying of pain. It wasn't an accident! She killed it on purpose!" Scralon was freaking out.

"Her eyes were weird" Átok said, worried but not completely scared.

"And her aura was strange; as if she was into some kind of trance" Yamiora added.

"How can you care about that? How can you be so calm about that?!" the spewpa couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Because!" Katila shouted so the bug type pokémon would shut up "We saw it as well. And freaking out is not going to help us know what happened exactly. Moreover, accidents happen. And by accident, what I mean is that you can die anytime on battles"

"But not by one of my teammates!" the spewpa complained.

"I'm here to protect you too! Scralon, I understand you are scared but you know something like this could happen to us anytime, no matter how careful we are. Yamiora said she seemed to be in some kind of trance; and I have seen before pokémon with blue eyes getting really aggressive and dangerous, so it's probably linked"

"What are you going to do?" Átok asked her.

Katila closed her eyes. She was getting nervous, and she couldn't allow herself to lose it. She had said that she would protect them, and she wouldn't be able to do that if she was panicking too.

"We'll wait until Miya wakes up, and then I'll talk so we know what happened to her. Then we'll beat the gym"

"Only that? You aren't going to throw her out?!"

"No, but I can leave you in de PC, so you can calm down" Katila looked down at the bunnelby. Usagi hadn't said anything since that started, but she was visibly shaking. The trainer decided that she needed a break too.

* * *

"I'm really sorry"

Katila sighted. Again.

"Miya, I _know_. I'm not judging you. I just want to know what happened before. You are trying my patience!"

"But-but...! I don't know what happened, I swear! she cried, scared of herself "I felt... powerful right after evolving and I wanted... No! I _needed_ to fight something. And when the weedle started shouting I knew it was because I was hurting it a lot. But I didn't want to stop, no until the end. And when it..." Miya took a deep breath "exploded, I felt..."

Katila looked at her, interested after almost thirty minutes of trying make her say something else than apologies.

"..._good_"

Katila looked at the butterfree, stunned; and not really expecting that answer. Butterfrees were supposed to be herbivorous. She needn't hunt in order to survive, so that answer wasn't the most rational one. Katile tried her best not to show mistrust.

"Ok... Don you think you... need to kill something else? Or if you will need to kill something in a near future?" she asked the pokémon, with caution.

"N-no. I feel... normal. And I don't know if I will need- Oh, I remember! When I was still living with my family, I needed to fight against something once per week, more or less. Maybe, now that I have evolved..." Miya didn't dare to finish the sentence.

But, to her surprise, Katila nodded.

"Very well, then. We'll wait until next week and see how are you doing. And if you really need it, tell me. I guess will have to look for some wild pokémon or something."

Miya looked at her, glad and incredulous at the same time.

"Am I still in?!"

"Of course. I can take care of you. And when your friend has a problem, you try to help them, not to get rid of them"

* * *

When Katila entered the gym, she was a little... disappointed. And confused. She expected something else than paintings and... nobody. No, there was one person, actually. "Some old guy" Katila thought. What was he doing there was none of her business, and before the advisor could say something to her; she noticed the white web and slide down.

Down she realized that the floor was a huge ariados web, and that there was a huge net under it; presumably there so the challengers didn't fall to the ground and kill themselves. She looked around her and saw the gym leader on a wooden part, nor far away from her. Katila didn't really want to fall down and waste time, so she took it easy and started walking slowly towards the woman.

Viola, the gym leader, was taking photos of the plants she had with her, so she wasn't aware of the trainer's presence. The woman snapped out when she suddenly heard someone talking to her. She turned around and smiled at the sight of Katila.

"Welcome, challenger!" Viola said at her "I am Viola, the gym leader of Santalune City and a professional photographer that-"

"Cut the crap" Katila stopped her "I'm here for the badge. Do we fight already or not?"

Viola squinted her eyes at her.

"You are very rude, did you know it?"

"Yes I do, thank you" Katila send Miya out. "But I wasn't born a nice person and I have no intention to turn into that".

Viola pressed her lips together. How could she be so ill-mannered? Yet she sent her surskit out to start a battle. She would teach her a lesson on her own way.

"Confusion, Miya. And don't worry. I'm watching you so anything bad should happen. Just control yourself" Katila said.

The butterfree nodded, still not trusting herself after the weedle accident, but flew towards de surskit with purple shining eyes, her psychic powers being throw at the water type pokémon and damaging it. The surskit shook her head and throw water all over the place, but not really hurting the butterfree, after Viola's order.

'Water sport' Katila thought 'I wonder which is your second pokémon...' "Miya, confusion again!"

The butterfree attacked once more, this time stronger than before but still not as bad as when the weedle died. The water type pokémon fall into the ground, hurt and tired. Miya sighted, relieved for winning and for not killing the surskit. Viola wasn't so happy, and send her second pokémon fast. It was a vivilion. Katila thought of Scralon immediately, but got Miya back and sent out Átok. Of course, the fire wouldn't be very effective until the high humidity was out, but he was still her best option. She realized she had a bigger problem than she had thought when Viola ordered her pokémon to use infestation, and Átok's ember almost didn't damaged the vivilion because of the water sport.

"Now what?" the gym leader asked. But Katila, though worried, was still far from despair.

"Now we burn everything until the humidity is gone. Go, Átok!"

The fennekin immediately started to throw amber everywhere the water had fallen until it was evaporated. Viola panicked at the vision of her gym engulfed by flames.

"Tackled it!" she ordered.

Katila waited until the bug type pokémon was near and-

"Now!" she shouted. Instantly, Átok shook his ears, letting some sparks fall into the ground and turn himself, spiting a big fireball right into the bug type pokémon's face. It fall into the ground, defeated since the humidity could no longer protect her.

Viola put her pokémon back into her pokéball and throw Katila the badge.

"Out!" she shouted, furious and humiliated for the trick, for the defeat. Katila and Átok said nothing and get out of the gym.

* * *

Badges: 1

Deaths: 0

* * *

I will never underestimate a dunsparce. Never.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** A flower and a book

When Katila got out of the gym, she stretched her arms and legs. It had been horrible walking over that sticky and fragile ariados web without falling down on the net. And she knew that many gym leaders, if not all of them, liked those kind of puzzles and stupid traps. Did they really think it was fun? She sighted. At least that was over and it was still morning; so she could rest and explore the city. She hadn't done that before because she didn't like noisy places with lots of people, but she was surprised to see that the city wasn't so big, and rather nice and quiet, actually. She left her pokémon free around there, trusting they wouldn't cause trouble.

They left the city the next day; the trainer with a new pair of skates. They were cheap and they could come handy. She really tried to convince herself and Átok that it hadn't been a whim. It didn't work.

But they soon forgot the existence of the skates when they stepped out of the city. Luminose City, their next destination, was in a few-days-walk from there; and the path was entirely crowded by flowers. It was beautiful.

"Nice" Katila smiled a little, watching the scenery.

"It's really pretty" Átok nodded.

"It calms my aura" Yamiora stopped practicing punches to admire the flowers as well.

"I'm hungry"

Everybody looked at Miya and she blushed furiously of embarrassment.

"I eat nectar!" the butterfree complained. Átok laughed a little and Yamiora smiled.

"I guess we can take it easy" Katila said, as she started walking near the flowers.

The only interesting thing that happened for a few days was Átok's evolution and his efforts to learn how to walk on two legs. He got it fast, but the first two hours where really funny to Miya and Yamiora.

However, one day before they got to the city, the butterfree started to act nervous until Katila made her confess what was wrong: she had an unexplainable desire of blood. The trainer didn't accept her apologies and simply nodded; as they planed waking up at night and avoid bothering the riolu and the braixen.

It wasn't full moon, but there was light enough Katila didn't need a lantern with the help of the bug type pokémon. They got far from the camp and entered the field of flowers, looking for some pokémon. They knew it would be more difficult to find one since many would be sleeping in a safe and hide place; but that way they wouldn't attract attention.

"Excuse me?" a sleepy voice surprised them "You seem busy. Is there something wrong?"

Miya was faster than Katila, and flew right to the origin of the voice, ready to attack with her eyes already shining with two blue Y when she suddenly stopped. The flabébé looked at them in confusion, as well as Katila. Then they heard some kind of 'meow' and the butterfree flew away faster than before. One hiss, purple light, the disgusting sound of blood, and silence. The butterfree went back to her trainer, but slower this time and didn't dare to get too near them. She landed, with the body darker because of the blood; and shaking. The flabébé approached her, worried, before Katila could warn her anything. The fairy type pokémon touched the butterfree gently with her flower. Miya stopped crying to look at her.

"Are you alright?" the flabébé asked.

"Of course I'm not!" the butterfree snapped out, scared of herself " I've just killed a skitty only because I wanted to see blood everywhere; and because I didn't want to kill any of my teammates. You could be the next one!"

But the fairy type pokémon simply got a little closer.

"It will be fine" she said to the bug type pokémon "Just try to calm down; you are worrying your trainer"

Miya just looked at Katila and then looked down again. She felt a little better, but still... The trainer approached them slowly and pet Miya's head. She felt bad for the pokémon.

"Let's clean up, ok? You'll feel better tomorrow" the butterfree nodded and started to fly again. But the flabébé followed them. The human turned, out of curiosity.

"Can I go with you? I'm worried about her" she explained.

Katila was surprised.

"But you don't know her. Or any of us"

"I know but... Sometimes I get really, really worried about some pokémon. It has only happened three or four times in my whole life but... I think I need to go with you and take care of her. Really. Please" the tiny pokémon begged."You looked like a trainer, and I know it's not going to be easy and it will be very dangerous and not only because of her. Please"

"Alright then" the fairy pokémon seemed very decided. "What is your name?"

"I'm Hana"

"Welcome to the team"

* * *

The next day they reached the entrance of Luminose City, only to be stopped by two children. Both of them wore white clothes with a tie; blue the boy's one, red the girl's one. Katila hadn't even started talk to them but she was already annoyed by their presence and the fact that they were blocking the path. They didn't seem intimidated by her irritated face, though; and smiled her when they saw her. The girl with the red tie spoke first.

"Hello! You are one of the professor Sycamore trainers, right? He told us to wait for someone named Katila and guide her to the lab. I'm Sina, by the way"

"I'm Dexio" the boy with the blue tie spoke then "We've been told that-"

"I know I'm being rude, but I don't really care" Katila stopped the babbling. "Can we go already? It's getting late"

Both children looked at her, slightly surprised by her words.

"Very well" Dexio agreed before the other girl could say anything "Please, follow us"

* * *

Luminose City was huge; full of cars, full of people and full of buildings; and Katila immediately hated it. She just wanted to see professor Sycamore as soon as possible, get into the nearest library to investigate what the fuck was wrong with her butterfree and get the hell out of there. Luckily for her, she had saw a library near the entrance to the next route; after a thirty minute walk. At that moment they were by professor's Sycamore Laboratory, in an area that was less crowded that the rest of the city, but still terrible for the human.

"Professor Sycamore is on the third floor" Sina smiled at her. Katila nodded and went inside the building. The first floor was almost empty, with only a reception desk and a lift. The trainer already knew where to go, so she headed for the lift and went up. The room she arrived at was blue with golden details and sketches of pokémon, as well as a red carpet on the floor. The professor was standing up, looking some research papers he had on his desk. The sound of the lift distracted him; and he smiled when he saw the girl getting outside the metallic cabin, leaving the papers and his glasses on the desk.

"I thought you'd come faster"

"Vaniville Town is not exactly around the corner" she replied "Besides, I wasn't supposed to be in a hurry, was I?"

"I'm glad to see you again" suddenly, the professor hugged her tightly. Katila was startled at first, but she felt immediately calm, quiet and even subdued. One second later, she pushed him away and stepped back.

"Ok, no touching" she demanded "I'm _fine, _Augustine"

But the just laughed at her reaction.

"I wanted to be sure. Don't look at me like that! You know I can't help it" he protested. "How was the move?"

"Tiring" Katila answered, going towards a near chair and sitting on it "We spent the whole day inside that car and when we got to the town each one of us took care of their things. But since I had to go the very next day, I guess she is fine now"

Sycamore sighted when he heard that.

"Have you called your mom since that?"

"No... Not really" Katila confessed.

"I guessed so... I'll call her tonight to tell her about you, don't worry about that. And, Katila" the professor sit down in front of the girl and staring at her eyes with a serious look "How are _you_?"

She hold his glaze quietly before answering.

"I'm fine. Yes, it could be better. I could still be living in my hometown instead of moving seven times already in six years until we finally got outside the country; and not freaking out my mother. I could have tried to make some human friends instead of been always with pokémon. I could have a normal live. But I have not; and for the first time in many years, I can say that things are fine. For real."

Professor Sycamore was surprised to hear that from her, but smiled nonetheless.

"I'm glad to hear that. For real" he quoted her.

She rolled her eyes. "Awesome. Who are the boy and the girl I found at the entrance of the city? Wearing white clothes and red and blue ties." she asked.

"Sina and Dexio, yes. Well they are a boy and a girl I found luckily in here, some years ago"

"Luckily" Katila said, sarcastically "Of course. As if that could happen"

"As I was saying" Sycamore keep talking "I found them and helped them. Now they kind of work for me"

The trainer smirked when she heard that.

"I knew no matter how much money you had, one day you would stop doing this for free"

"They asked me to compensate me!" Augustine defend himself.

Katila smirked again while she was standing up and going for the lift again.

"Whatever you say" she teased him "Well, it's late and I should go to the pokémon centre if I want a room tonight"

"You can sleep at my house, since I would like you to come to the lab tomorrow as well. The rest told me that they would arrive then. I promise I won't peek and it's free" he assured.

"The pokémon centre is free as well" she said.

"Not the food" he argued.

"Deal" Katila agreed without thinking it twice "But I want meat. Now I have to go anyway. I need to go to the library and do some research for my pokémon"

That attracted Sycamore's attention.

"Research? About what?"

She winked at him and smirked again.

"That's a secret"

* * *

"That's shit" Katila groaned, irritating the students that where around her. She ignored them "There's only a three-page chapter in one book in this whole library about... what was it? _Yveltal's Curse_? What the fuck? We need information, not speculation"

"It's still better than nothing" Átok tried to look on the bright side while not making a book catching fire "Can you read it aloud?" Miya, Yamiora y Hana were waiting too to know what she had found. Katila opened the book again; _Tales and Legends of Kalos that not Everybody Knows_ and start reading.

"_Sometimes, pokémon are born with an unstoppable desire to kill. This necessity is no due to the need of feed, neither of breed. It is simply the need of seeing how something dies in front of their eyes and because of them. This terrible fate on a pokémon's life is known as _Yveltal's Curse. _Those who are under the curse need to kill regularly; and that regularity depends on the pokémon and what they kill. A plant or an herbivorous pokémon usually only need to kill once per two weeks or less; while hunters need the taste of blood almost diary. However, the more dangerous and strong their prey is, the more they can wait until they kill again. And their _Final Prey,_ that one that would leave them even months without the need to kill, is always their same species"_

_"Those under Yveltal's Curse are always pokémon; and they show some signs of the curse before and after their awake. Before their awake, they are usually very aggressive pokémon, who are always ready and willing to battle, even if that is unusual for the species. Also, their eyes can have blue flashes from time to time. When a pokémon awakes (shows the curse itself for the first time) they usually fall into a state of rage and trance, when they cannot control themselves; and try to kill everything that is around them. They can only be stopped by force or because of exhaustion. They always show blue bright Y on their eyes. After that, each time that the pokémon feels the need to kill or get's extremely angry, they will show the Y again on their eyes. Pokémon usually awake during their first evolution, and pokémon with no evolution once they reach pre-puberty. Thus, cursed pokémon are usually called 'y' . _The-fascinating-end." Katila finished and closed the book.

There was a brief silence.

"I still don't get why you are mad" confessed the braixen.

"I'm mad" the human answered "Because our only source of information is a legend book"

"It seems to be right, for now" Átok tried con convince her.

"Yeah, and that means that you will start killing things any time now" the braixen looked at her stunned "I saw your eyes in shining blue several times now. Yamiori's too. I don't care" she told them before any of her pokémon could protest or say anything "Once you awake, you'll be easy to control, so I am not really that worried. I'm mad because... because..." she sighted "I don't know why the fuck I'm mad. I guess I'm tired" Katila looked at her pokémon. Any of them seemed very happy about the curse thing. "Let's go to Sycamore's house and sleep, ok?"

* * *

Badges: 1

Deaths: 0


End file.
